Imaging devices may include an auto focus (AF) system to aid a user of the imaging device in focusing a scene. There are a number of techniques for performing AF, such as contrast AF, time of flight (TOF), phase detection (PDAF), and stereo (DCIAF). The calibration of such AF techniques may be performed at production time; however, production time calibration may have limitations in terms of cost, accuracy, and/or adaptability to environmental conditions. In this context, there remains a need for improvement in the speed and/or accuracy of AF techniques to be used in imaging devices.